ASL Brothers VS VINSMOKE Brothers
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Restu dari Ayah angkat? Sudah. Dari Ayah kandung? Sudah. Dari kakak perempuan? Sudah. Dari 3 putra Vinsmoke? BELUM! Lika-liku perjuangan Luffy demi mendapatkan hati Sanji yang tidak pernah bosan menolaknya, sampai perkelahian konyol antara trio ASL dan Vinsmoke bersaudara, dan juga ketololan Ace dan Sabo yang sama sekali tidak berguna. LuffyxSanji, LUSAN, Brother complex akut, BL.


**ONE PIECE © EIICHIRO ODA**

**Story **© **Hiria-ka**

**LUFFY x SANJI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal Monkey D. Luffy anak tunggal dari Revolusioner paling berbahaya sejagat One Piece dan cucu dari pensiunan komandan angkatan laut. Juga adik angkat dari duo anak pentolan di SMA Raftel.

Baik, mari perjelas, one piece adalah dunia yang sudah modern dimana terdapat ratusan bahkan ribuan pertanian dari _'Pohon Buah Iblis'_ yang konon, dulunya disebut-sebut sebagai tanaman langka. Dan juga, masih saja ada sekelompok bajak laut yang masih berkeliaran untuk menjarah harta orang-orang. Entah apa maksud dan tujuan mereka masih mau menjadi perompak di era modern seperti sekarang ini.

Luffy sendiri cuma anak kelas 2 SMA yang masih labil dan katanya kepingin jadi raja bajak laut _jaman now_ dan kadang kalo lagi gabut dia suka ikut-ikutan jadi biang onar bersama kedua saudaranya. Jadi gak heran kalo nama **_Monkey D. Luffy_** dikenal banyak orang dan amat sangat disegani.

Ya, karena kebanyakan dari musuh-musuhnya sudah merasakan apa itu sekarat sampai-sampai mereka harus di rawat satu bulan dirumah sakit akibat hantaman maut si bocah karet. Bahkan sebagian dari musuh-musuhnya juga ada yang malah memilih untuk berdamai dengan luffy, contoh kecilnya adalah sekelompok gangster supernova dari SMA sebelah yang sekarang malah menjadi aliansi bermainnya.

Berbicara soal karet, Luffy sendiri tadinya manusia normal biasa, hanya saja, gara-gara kebodohan yang dia lakukannya di masa kecil dia jadi mau gak mau secara tidak disengaja menjadi manusia karet dan dikutuk oleh lautan. Tolong salahkan si Akagami Shanks yang bikin si kecil Luffy kesal dan akhirnya memakan buah iblis itu.

Beralih ke sisi lain,

Vinsmoke Sanji, putra ketiga dari Vinsmoke Jajji alias _gebetan berat_ si bocah Topi Jerami. Pemuda tampan penggila wanita ini juga cukup populer, terutama dikalangan wanita. Kalau dilihat dari gaya hidup sih, si doi udah perfek banget, keluarganya tajir, kenalannya banyak, punya ibu kayak malaikat, punya saudara-saudari yang sering ngelawak walaupun candaannya gak lucu.

Soal muka? Ganteng lah ya dengan janggut tipis yang seksi gitu, terus mau ini itu juga langsung ada, hanya saja satu derita _a.k.a_ penyakit yang sampai sekarang gak bisa hilang dari dirinya, yaitu _JONES_, alias _JOMBLO NGENES_.

Ya gimana gak _JONES_ coba, orang setiap doi nembak cewek, kapanpun dan di manapun, si bocah karet bin kampret _a.k.a_ Monkey D. Luffy itu selalu muncul di tengah-tengah suasana sambil berkata _"Yo, namaku Monkey D. Luffy, dan Sanji adalah milikku, yoroshiku"_ dengan santainya.

Mengingatnya aja udah bikin kaki Sanji gatel kepingin nendang kepala itu anak.

Omong-omong, sebelum semuanya menjadi _aneh_ seperti sekarang. Luffy dan Sanji dulunya teman akrab dimasa kecil. Ace dan Sabo sering bilang, sebelum Sanji datang menjadi tetangga baru mereka, Luffy tadinya cuma bocah berisik yang cengeng.

Namun, setelah kedatangan Sanji sebagai tetangga baru mereka, perlahan-lahan Luffy berubah. Dari yang tadinya bocah cengeng jadi sok sok dewasa dan sok kuat, yah walaupun dia emang terbilang anak yang cukup kuat di usianya yang baru berjalan lima tahun. Buktinya walaupun dikata cengeng, kalo perutnya udah laper, jangankan ayam, buaya aja di terjang.

_JDUK..._

Tiba-tiba lamunan Sanji buyar. Doi yang lagi duduk-duduk di bawah pohon deket lapangan basket dengan tujuan untuk bersembunyi dari teman masa kecilnya(_Luffy_) tetiba malah kena lemparan nyasar dari bola basket laknad tepat di kepala jeniusnya.

Sialan emang... padahal dia lagi dalam mood yang buruk! Langsung saja, tanpa babibubebo Sanji ambil bola itu dan bersiap menyemprot orang yang nggak tau diri tersebut dengan hujatan-hujatan biadab—eh tapi... pas dia berbalik, yang muncul malah sesosok malaikat cantik(?) berambut pirang panjang ikal dengan kaos putih longgar plus manik biru jernihnya yang terlihat berkilau.

_Aduduh... ujian macam apa ini?_

Mata Sanji otomatis langsung berubah jadi lope-lope gajelas sambil teriak- "MMMMM~MELLORIIINNNNNEEEEEEEEE" dengan tingkah bodohnya.

Dan yang diteriakin cuman bisa melongo bingung.

"H-HAH?" tanya si cantik. Suaranya ngebas loh ternyata. Sukses bikin Sanji langsung bungkam seketika.

_'Kayaknya ada yang salah...' _batin Sanji.

"Oi, bocah cupu, balikin bolanya sini, buruan!"

_SIIIIINNGGG~_

Ludah pun ditelan dengan susah payah. Bulu kuduk Sanji berdiri semua dari ujung ke ujung. "Ka-Kamu laki-laki?"

Sosok cantik di depannya mendecih lalu menyambar bola basket yang ada ditangan Sanji. "Iyalah! Kamu gak liat dadaku bidang begini! Dan lagi aku kan ganteng dan populer, masa kamu gak kenal aku?"

Sanji menggeleng, melongo gak percaya. Lubang hidungnya megar dengan mata mengkeret sepet.

"Oh.. kamu anak pindahan ya?"

Sanji hanya menggeleng lagi, masih melongo. Membuat sosok di depannya mendengus geli. "Kamu bener-bener cupu ya sampe gak tau siapa si tampan ini? haha, ga papa, aku ini bukan orang yang gila ketenaran kok, kenalin, namaku Cavendish, cowok paling popular di SMA Raftel" ucapnya penuh narsis, lengkap dengan efek blink blik ketika si cantik jejadian itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bikin Sanji jadi double merinding.

"Ma-makasih—tapi aku gak pernah mau berurusan sama laki-laki, bye" sayangnya, sebelum Sanji berhasil ngibrit, tangan Cavendish udah menahannya duluan. Persis ala-ala pangeran yang nahan kepergian sang putri yang mau melarikan diri, lengkap dengan background bunga-bunga indah bertebaran. _Hueks_.

"Hei, kamu manis juga, mau jadi pacar ku nggak?"

_WWUUUOOOSSSHHHH _

Badai angin langsung mengibas rambut Sanji. Entah beruntung atau malah sial, dia ditembak sama lelaki jejadian di tengah hari bolong.

"APA?! NGGAK! NOO! LEPASIN GUE, SIALAN! PERGI LU, HIIIIHH" reflek Sanji langsung narik-narik tangannya dari Cavendish, tapi gak tau kenapa ini banci(?) kok kuat banget ya? Bikin Sanji jadi ngeri sendiri.

"OI! GUE BILANG LEPASIN KAN SIALAN!" udah ga kuat nahan rasa jijay badai, satu kaki Sanji dengan cepat menghantam leher Cavendish, berhasil membuat yang bersangkutan terpental cukup jauh dan menghantam tiang ring basket.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEHH!" gak pake menunda-nunda Sanji langsung ngibrit dari sana. Amit-amit jabang brojol dah dia barusan mimpi buruk ditembak ama banci atau apapun itu jenisnya, yah... walopun Sanji akui tampang itu banci cantik, tapi tetep aja yang namanya berbatang tetep berbatang, dan Sanji gak suka adu pedang.

Di tempat lain,

Kemeja putih gak di kancing dengan dalaman kaos hitam, serta celana bahan hitam yang di lipat sampai betis, sendal jepit lusuh, dan gak lupa sama topi jerami yang selalu bergelantung di belakang lehernya. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Monkey D. Luffy tersebut berjalan santai sembari membuka satu persatu setiap pintu kelas yang ada, katanya sih guna mencari sosok pujaan hatinya(?).

_SREEEK!_

Pintu kelas 1-D dibuka kasar. Nampak sosok pemuda dengan codet di bawah mata kirinya masuk keruang kelas anak kelas satu.

"Oi Yonji, kamu liat Sanji gak?"

Yang dipanggil langsung berhenti dari ritual makan siangnya. "HEH? Ngapain kau masih nyari kakakku? Sadar diri lah, kau kan sudah ditolak berkali-kali"

"Hm..." Luffy melangkah mendekat dengan dua tangan yang masuk ke saku celananya. "Jadi, kamu gak mau ngasih tau di mana Sanji?"

Dengan santai pemuda Topi Jerami itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisang yang sukses membuat Yonji langsung ngiler. "Yakin nih?" tanya, sambil melempar-lempar pisang yang diketahui adalah salah satu favorite Yonji. "Padahal aku lagi baik hati loh" lanjutnya dengan jari kelingking yang sekarang sibuk menggorek-ngorek hidung.

"Ugh... aku gak akan tertipu lagi oleh mu Mugiwara!" ubun-ubun Yonji seketika langsung kena getok. Sementara si pelaku penjotosan cuma pasang tampang malas dengan sebelah tangan yang masih asik mengupil.

"Panggil aku Onii-san oke? Aku ini calon iparmu"

Sesaat, Yonji merasa punggungnya dingin ketika melihat senyuman kalem misterius pemuda karet slengean di depannya.

"Ah... karena kamu gak mau ngasih tahu dimana Sanji, jadi pisang ini ku makan saja" tanpa menunggu respon dari yang bersangkutan, Luffy langsung mengupas benda kuning segar itu di depan wajah Yonji. Membuat si korban berusahan mati-matian menahan tegukan ludahnya.

"Makan saja sana! Aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk membeli berton-ton pisang-!"

Namun sial, ucapan sarkas Yonji malah gak digubris sama sekali oleh si pemuda karet itu. Luffy tanpa peduli langsung melengos keluar setelah dia melempar kulit pisang tepat ke muka Yonji.

"SIALAN KAU MUGIWARAAA! KU PASTIKAN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN KAKAKKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERJALAN MULUS!"

Mari kita balik ke tempat Sanji,

Pemuda blonde itu sekarang lagi ngosh-ngosan parah. Sekarang dia tengah berada di lorong kelas lantai satu. Satu tangannya bertumpu di penyangga tangga, dirinya sekarang lagi berusahan mendapatkan oksigen yang terkuras karena berlari tadi. Ditambah lagi, efek nikotin yang selalu dia hisap itu berdampak besar bagi paru-parunya.

"Hah..." helaan berat keluar seiring nafasnya. Apes banget sih, Sanji bahkan masih gak bisa percaya sama kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Meskipun masih kebayang-bayang muka cantik si banci jejadian itu, Sanji tetap berusaha keras untuk menepis pikirannya.

"Eh? Sanji? Di sini kamu rupanya!"

Sekujur tubuh Sanji langsung membeku dong. Baru aja dia bisa bernafas lega, sekarang dia harus menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar, yang memang— pada hari ini berusaha ia hindari.

_Aduh sial ..._

Matanya benar-benar melotot lebar ketika mendapati sosok pemuda tampan dengan cengiran lebar khas yang menyebalkan itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu, oh iya, aku mau minta maaf soal yang kema— Oi Sanji! Kamu mau kemana?!"

Siapa peduli! Saat ini dia benar-benar nggak bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Luffy. Memalukan sekali rasanya kalau dia ingat kejadian laknat kemarin. Pokoknya nggak bisa deh! Dia benar-benar nggak sanggup kalo harus bicara dengan pemuda itu. Jangankan bertatap mata, melihat wajah bodoh si pemuda karet itu saja Sanji entah kenapa mendadak malu.

Tapi memang ya, kalo udah panik, siapapun dapat lengah. Buktinya Sanji yang terburu-buru menaiki tangga malah dengan konyolnya keserimpet kakinya sendiri. Alhasil dia jadi jatuh merosot dengan gak elitnya.

"Whoa! Sanji kamu gak apa-apa?"

Luffy buru-buru menariknya berdiri. Sanji sendiri langsung berwajah datar karena usaha melarikan dirinya gagal. Merasa Luffy masih memeriksa keadaannya secara menyeluruh, Sanji langsung saja menyambar leher pemuda itu.

"Cukup! Aku lagi gak mau ngeliat mukamu hari ini. Menjauhlah"

"Ngg...?"

Duh... capek deh. Batin Sanji udah teriak pilu ketika Luffy malah mendekatkan wajah idiotnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Em, Sanji... soal yang kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja! Cih! Kamu budek ya? Berapa kali harus kubilang anggap saja semua hal konyol itu tidak pernah terjadi!"

Tepisan kasar membuat tangan si pemuda karet terhentak jauh. Luffy menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Nggak mau ngebiarin Sanji pergi begitu saja, dia melilitkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang ramping si blonde.

"Hey! Luffy apa-apaan ini! Jangan membuatku tambah kesal!"

Mau ditarik, diinjak, dan dipukul berapa kalipun, kalau sudah begini Luffy benar-benar nggak mau melepaskannya. Sanji udah benar-benar kepalang kesal, antara rasa malu bercampur marah. Dia menatap Luffy tajam sebagai isyarat kalau dia serius. Luffy yang terkenal blo'on di sekolahnya juga nggak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai tidak mengerti apa maksud Sanji. Dia tahu kok, dia juga tahu kalo Sanji lagi bete.

Perlu kalian ketahui, dari semua hal yang ada di dunia, 3 hal utama yang sangat Luffy pedulikan adalah, Daging, Raja Bajak Laut Jaman Now, dan Sanji. Bagi orang yang belum kenal betul dengan Monkey D. Luffy, pasti akan melihat Luffy sebagai orang yang nggak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Padahal, dari semua sifat sebodo amatnya si bocah karet, Luffy adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling peka dan paling mengerti dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sanji.

"Kamu jangan membenciku ya, Sanji...? Aku sungguh minta maaf..."

Jarang sekali dapat melihat pemuda slengean yang kerjanya selalu onar doang dan amat ditakuti oleh orang di mana-mana itu memohon dengan lembut begini. Memang hanya Sanji yang bisa membuat Luffy sampai bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, Luffy juga malah pernah dibuat memohon maaf sampai sujud-sujud dikakinya hanya karena Sanji ngambek gara-gara perbuatan konyolnya.

Jika berbicara tentang anggota geng mereka, yang berisikan anak-anak badung lainnya. Mereka sudah hapal betul dengan tingkah ketua geng mereka yang satu itu. Pokoknya, bagi mereka, Luffy dan Sanji itu sudah satu paket. Di mana ada Sanji, di situ pasti ada Luffy. Tapi, tidak berlaku untuk sebaliknya.

"Tsk! Luffy..." panggilnya pelan, pasrah saja lah di bekapan erat itu. Sanji tahu, dia cuma akan membuang-buang tenaganya kalau masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari lilitannya. "Jangan ungkit lagi masalah kemarin, aku tidak mau mengingatnya"

Mendapat respon lesu begitu, Luffy pun melonggarkan sedikit lilitannya. Dia sadar Sanji terlihat sesak.

"Apa kamu sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"..."

Sanji cuma diam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Nggak ada raut kesal sih di wajahnya. Yang ada malah guratan merah tipis yang menghias pipi pucatnya yang mulus. Luffy yang melihatnya sih diam-diam menikmati pemandangan indah itu, baginya Sanji manis sekali kalau sedang gundah seperti ini. Sedangkan pemuda blonde yang bersangkutan malah sibuk mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena rangkaian memori memalukan yang terjadi kemarin sore terus berputar-putar di kepalanya dan tidak kunjung hilang.

Ah... rasanya Sanji ingin mengubur diri saja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N : **

Yak! Saya nyatakan ini adalah karya LuSan pertama saya di tempat ini. Kalo di tempat lain sih udah banyak/hilih/. Em... anu, ngomong-ngomong saya mo kasih info, buat kalian para lucknuters yang temenan sama saya di facebook, facebook saya gak bisa dibuka/nanges kejer/ udah sebulan jalan 2 minggu sampe sekarang masih blom bisa kebuka juga, saya juga nggak ngerti itu kenapa, setiap saya masukin password selalu salah, padahal passwordnya udah bener/CRIES/ saya udah coba ganti password lewat gmail, tapi tetep ga bisa login (TAT) mulai gak bisa login sekitar tgl 4-5 maret. Jadi ku ucapkan sampai ketemu lagi di akun baru/kalo saya sempet bikin itu juga/

Kalo ada yang tanya kenapa saya selalu bikin fanfic ga jauh-jauh dari tema anak sekolahan, ya emang ide saya mentok di situ-situ doang-_-, dan lagi saya juga emng tergila-gila sama tema sekolahan, fresh fresh gimana gituuuu/eleh/

Ahelah... nambah lagi antrean fanfik berchapter padahal ff yang laen blom di lanjut-lanjut hiks/emang elu mah nongol pas ada masalah doang thor/ tapi emang ya, semenjak arc wholecake 2016 silam saya ga bisa move on dari ini pair, bahkan zosan di hati saya kian memudar/curcol/ sayang pairing mereka jarang sekali ada yang buat, nggak di indo maupun di luar, mereka tetaplah pairing minor. Padahal ya, saya dari tahun kemaren haus asupan mereka. Sampe ngehalu kalo ASL ketemu ama Vinsmoke bersaudara gimana jadinya/tet/ berhubung hints luffy sama Sanji itu banyak banget kalo di lihat dari chapter awal-awal bahkan sampe sekarang.

Okelah sekian curcolan dari saya. Sampai jumpa lagi ntah kapan~!


End file.
